Martok
Voor de vormverwisselaar tegenhanger van dit karakter, zie Martok (vormverwisselaar). Martok was een Klingon krijger die opklom naar de rang van generaal in de Klingon defensiemacht en later Klingon kanselier werd. Zijn briljante leiderschap tijdens de Dominion oorlog maakte hem erg populair onder andere krijgers en de burger bevolking. Als de leider van het Huis van Martok werd hij een naaste vriend van Worf toen ze samen waren gestationeerd op Deep Space 9. Vroege carrière Martok was geboren in de laaglanden van de Ketha provincie op Qo'noS in een gewone familie. Vijftien generaties van Martoks familie hadden het rijk gediend als krijgers, maar Martoks vader hoopte dat Martok een officier zou worden. Het koste de nodige moeite, maar hij kon het toelatingsexamen afleggen en slaagde. Toen hij echter voor de toezichtscommissie moest verschijnen werd zijn verzoek afgewezen. ''Dahar'' meester Kor vond het niet passend dat een man zonder edel bloed een officier zou worden in de Klingon strijdkrachten. Met deze smet op zijn naam werd hij gedegradeerd tot een werkende burger in dienst aan boord van generaal ShiVang's vlaggenschip van 2345 tot 2350. Het geluk zou Martok echter toelachen. Tijdens een slag met de Romulans werd Martoks schip binnengevallen. Martok werd voor zijn verdienstelijke strijd aan boord gepromoveerd. Helaas kon zijn vader deze glorieuze dag niet meer meemaken. (DS9: "Once More Unto the Breach") Vanaf nu zou hij zich binnen de strijdkrachten omhoog werken totdat hij een generaal was. Hij speelde een belangrijke rol binnen de strijdkrachten die loyaal waren aan Gowron in de Slag om Mempa tijdens de Klingon burgeroorlog in 2368 en begon zijn geleide opmars naar een heldenstatus in het rijk. (DS9: "Apocalypse Rising") In 2372 was Martok een belangrijke militaire adviseur van Gowron en kon hem ervan overtuigen om de Cardassian unie aan te vallen, waarmee de Klingon-Cardassian oorlog begon. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Het werd echter pas in 2373 duidelijk dat Martok vervangen was door een vormverwisselaar aan het einde van 2371 en dat de vormverwisselaar probeerde een oorlog uit te lokken tussen de machten in het Alfa kwadrant als voorbode op een Dominion invasie. Deze vormverwisselaar werd op Ty'Gokor ontdekt door de Federatie in 2373. (DS9: "Apocalypse Rising") De echte Martok was echter niet dood. Nadat hij van Qo'noS ontvoerd was tijdens een jacht op een sabrebeer op Kang's piek, werd hij door de Dominion naar Interneringskamp 371 in het Gamma kwadrant gebracht, waar hij de rest van zijn leven zou moeten slijten. Hier werd hij gedongen om tegen de Jem'Hadar te vechten in een man-tegen-man gevecht, als training voor de Jem'Hadar op de aanstaande invasie van het Alfa kwadrant. Tijdens één van de deze gevechten, tegen First Ikat'ika, raakte Martok blind aan zijn linker oog. Halverwege 2373 kreeg Martok in het kamp "gezelschap" van Worf en Elim Garak. Ook Worf moest dagelijks een gevecht aangaan tegen de Jam'Hadar waarbij Martok als zijn "coach" en supporter diende. Hij redde Worf's leven tijdens een tova'dok. (DS9: "Soldiers of the Empire") Samen konden Martok en Worf de Jam'Hadar lang genoeg bezig houden zodat Garak een geheime zender kon aanpassen, waarmee een in de buurt zijnde ''Danube''-klasse runabout ze uit het kamp kon transporteren. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow", "By Inferno's Light") In gevecht met de Dominion Na zijn ontsnapping uit het kamp werd hij herenigd met Worf, Garak en Julian Bashir op Deep Space 9. Hier werd hij, met instemming van Gowron, commandant van de Klingon militairen die op het station gestationeerd waren. (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") Later dat jaar kreeg Martok zijn eerste benoeming in velddienst na zijn gevangenschap, het commando over de [[IKS Rotarran|IKS Rotarran]], met de opdracht om de vermiste kruiser [[IKS B'Moth|IKS B'Moth]] op te sporen. Hij vroeg Worf om mee te gaan als eerste officier. Martok had weinig ervaring met het commando over een sterrenschip wat, samen met het lage moreel onder de bemanning (na een reeks van nederlagen tegen de Dominion), voor een gespannen sfeer zorgde aan boord. Martok zette de situatie nog meer op scherp door moedwillig een aantal kansen te laten lopen om de Jem'Hadar aan te vallen. De situatie liep bijna uit de hand toen de bemanning bijna aan het muiten sloeg tegen Martok, maar Worf veranderde de situatie door Martok uit te dagen en zijn vriend en commando officier een lafaard te noemen. In het daaropvolgende gevecht verwondde Martok Worf ernstig en behield het commando en de loyaliteit van de bemanning. (DS9: "Soldiers of the Empire") Toen de Dominion oorlog uitbrak kon Martok, samen met Worf, Gowron ervan overtuigen om Starfleet's offensief om Deep Space 9 terug te veroveren in Operatie terugkeer te steunen. Alhoewel de Klingon strijdkrachten pas laat in de strijd arriveerden, speelden ze een belangrijke rol in het verslaan van de Dominion in dat gevecht. (DS9: "Favor the Bold", "Sacrifice of Angels") Martok bleef commandant van de Rotarran en werd later gepromoveerd tot oppercommandant van de gecombineerde Starfleet-Klingon Negende vloot in het begin van 2374. Martok legde de functie neer vanwege al het papierwerk en de bureaucratie die hoorden bij het commando over een gehele vloot. Ook Darok, zijn "assistent", legde zijn functie neer. (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited...", "Once More Unto the Breach") Als commandant van de Negende vloot leidde Martok enkele van de belangrijkste slagen in de oorlog, waaronder de Eerste en Tweede slag om Chin'toka en de Slag om Cardassia. (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets", "The Changing Face of Evil", "What You Leave Behind") Opstap naar kanselier Als één van de meest prominente militaire leiders in de oorlog werd Martok enorme populair in het rijk vanwege zijn bijna heroïsche prestaties tegen de Dominion. Gowron zag de stijgende populariteit van Martok met lede ogen aan en stelde een plan op om Martok in diskrediet te brengen om zo een einde te maken aan Martok's opmars. Aan het einde van 2375 kreeg Martok de medaille van de Orde van Kahless en nam Gowron direct het commando van de Klingon strijdkrachten in de frontlinies over, waarbij Martok slechts een tweederangs commandofunctie kreeg. (DS9: "When It Rains...") Gowron gaf Martok daarna missies tegen de Dominion die bijna gelijk stonden aan zelfmoord, in de hoop dat een serie nederlagen de populariteit van Martok zouden doen afnemen en hem als militaire leider in diskrediet zouden brengen. Worf en Benjamin Sisko zagen echter dat Gowron de gehele oorlog op het spel zette voor zijn eigen ego. Worf probeerde Martok ervan te overtuigen hem uit te dagen voor het leiderschap. Martok weigerde echter Gowron te verraden, ondanks wat Gowron deed. Worf daagde toen Gowron zelf uit en beschuldigde Gowron ervan een laffaard te zijn door de voorraden van het rijk te verspillen aan een persoonlijke wraakactie. Gowron kwam in het daaropvolgende gevecht om het leven, maar in plaats van het Klingon kanselierschip te accepteren, schoof hij dit gelijk door naar Martok. Martok probeerde dit te weigeren, maar Worf kon hem overtuigen. (DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind") Na de succesvolle beëindiging van de oorlog keerde Martok terug naar Qo'noS om de rol van leider van het rijk op zich te nemen en de corruptie uit te bannen die het in het verleden zo verzwakt had. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Persoonlijke leven Martok was getrouwd met Lady Sirella, een edelvrouw, en ze hadden tenminste één zoon, Drex. (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited...", "The Way of the Warrior") Martok was een traditionele Klingon, hij keek tegen het huwelijk aan als een soort gevecht, maar dan van een fijnere soort als zijn normale bezigheden. (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil") In zijn jeugd had Martok een targ als huisdier. Toen Martok bij Sirella introk na hun huwelijk, liet Sirella "per ongeluk" eens de deur openstaan waarna de targ ontsnapte. Martok zag hem daarna nooit meer terug. (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited...") Martok gaf er de voorkeur aan om zijn gewonde oog te laten zoals het was. dokter Julian Bashir stelde eens een oculair implantaat voor, maar Martok was onvermurwbaar en wilde geen "kunstmatig" oog. (DS9: "Soldiers of the Empire") In de tijd die ze samen doorbrachten op Deep Space 9 en de Rotarran raakte hij hecht bevriend met Worf. Hij nodigde Worf uit om lid te worden van het Huis van Martok als vriend en broer aan het einde van 2373. (DS9: "Soldiers of the Empire") Later nodigde hij Worf's zoon Alexander ook uit. Jadzia Dax werd ook lid van het huis toen ze met Worf trouwde. Ook Ezri Dax vond hij een waardevolle aanvulling van het Huis. (DS9: "Sons and Daughters", "You Are Cordially Invited..." "Tacking Into the Wind") Aan het einde van 2375, nadat hij kanselier was geworden, vroeg hij aan Worf of hij de ambassadeur van de Federatie wilde worden op Qo'noS. Worf accepteerde dit, iets wat Martok veel plezier deed. Eindelijk had hij iemand om samen mee op targ te jagen... (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Zie ook * Lijst van optredens Martok Categorie:Deep Space 9 personeel bg:Марток de:Martok en:Martok es:Martok fr:Martok ja:マートク